Gaspard Stanks's Fatal Documentary
Type: e-Book Date of release: December 28, 2020 Number of pages: Unknown About this book As the first book to be written by ASMVM Library (Ashley's Movie & Video Management Library) and at the same time the first book of the franchise, the eBook Ghost Race Championship: Gaspard Stanks's Fatal Documentary explains the true story of first of all happening in the film of 2020. It is not known how many pages this eBook will have, but it is likely to have only a maximum of 200, but can also be over 400 pages. This book is potentially unsuitable for children as this may catch the attention of children in learning how Gaspard, so we recommend controlling the family before reading this eBook if you are under age. This book is rated by ESRB, but this book may be classified as Parental Advisory: Explicit Content because the book contains violent content and explicit words such as name-calling, swearing, and other examples of calamity. It is not yet known how this book will be, but it has already been confirmed that there will be the eBook in stores starting on December 28, 2020, with Early Access confirmed for the same day that the 2020 film is released, double the price. This book will be unavailable in some countries, here is the list of all countries planned for reading: * United States * France * Japan * Brazil * United Kingdom * Spain * Germany * Italy * Malaysia * New Zealand * Chile * Bolivia * Russia Here's the list of the planned unavailable countries: * Nepal * Jamaica * Portugal * Hungary * Netherlands * Luxembourg * Egypt * Sweden * Azerbaijan * Pakistan * China * Belgium Synopsis Based on the hidden story of Ashley's Movie & Video Management, Sony Pictures Entertainment and Universal Pictures, the Ghost Race Championship (2020), this book tells the true story of Gaspard Stanks before the movie's history in general. Gaspard will go through several calamitous and miserable challenges, where he will die at the climax of history and face wrong, taking his doom through the help of a lot of people. Why some countries are unavailable? Because this book is a prediction that can be cast, there is a downside across the retaken story. The story that the book will represent received many negative reviews because of the explicit content featured. Therefore, it is possible that this book is unavailable in some countries, by standard ASMVM's decision. This book will contain an early access for this, but however the price will be 4 times higher than the original price ($ 3.25), in this case would be $ 13. Some countries, such as Brazil, for example, will not have early access, and the Brazilian price of this eBook may be the most expensive of the regions represented by the eBook due to high taxes. So far there will be no price change in the future, but the same book with the confirmations for the launch remains in development.Category:GRC's Miscellaneous Stuff